


The Naming of Names

by zephrene



Series: Moonshine 'Verse [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephrene/pseuds/zephrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment at Hogwarts for Professor Malfoy and his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naming of Names

**Author's Note:**

> [Danae](http://www.pantheon.org/articles/d/danae.html) is the mother of Perseus. As far as I know, she does not actually have her own constellation.

Sunlight glinted on the icicles in the window as Luna looked out across the Lake into the Scottish highlands. It was surprisingly comforting to be back at Hogwarts after all these years.  She had not thought that she would be able to bear it, had had a small cottage ready to take in Hogsmeade should the castle prove too heavy a burden on her psyche.

Instead of trauma and reminders, though, Luna had found joy, and hope, and a renewed sense of awe at all things magical. The students were full of life and energy and had no shadows in their faces, most of them. They had welcomed the new professor and his wife with open arms, which had surprised Draco.

Especially surprising was the reaction of Gryffindor House. With Minerva on sabbatical, her replacement had by default been left with the Headship, and Luna had laughed and laughed at the look on Draco's face when he read that particular letter, back in Berlin.

She shifted in the window seat, adjusting the angle of the heavy tome in her lap. This was still her preferred way to greet the day, although since coming to Hogwarts she had postponed her perusal of _The Daily Prophet_ until breakfast time.

Draco emerged from their bedroom, yawning, his dressing gown falling off one bare shoulder. Luna admired the view until he shrugged the fabric back into place, pulling the belt tighter.

"Morning," he said, bending to kiss her temple. He glanced down at the book and raised an eyebrow. "Astrology at this hour?"

Luna tapped her finger on the right-hand leaf, where a background of illuminated stars neatly outlined a genealogy chart written in elaborate calligraphy.  "What do you think of this?" she asked.

Draco looked more closely. "That's the Perseus constellation. Rather a morbid story, don't you think? Imprisonment, murder, prophecies gone awry." He chuckled. "Sounds like recent history."

Luna shook her head. "This, Draco. Right here." She ran her finger underneath one of the names near the center of the page.

Draco read it and his entire expression changed. "Oh, I see. You've been talking to my mother, haven't you?"

With a shrug, Luna acknowledged, "Hard not to, when she Floos every week."

"You know I don't care about the tradition. They've already had more than enough influence on our lives."

Luna took his hand and laced her fingers through his.  "I like it," she said simply.

He moved their hands to rest on the seven-month swell of her pregnant belly and smiled. "Well, that's different.  I like it, too."  Luna felt the baby shift under their hands, and knew from Draco's face that he felt it, too.  "Danae," he whispered. "Perfect." 


End file.
